


【乔米】论谈恋爱之前弄清对象物种的必要性

by insider03



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insider03/pseuds/insider03
Summary: Summary:谈恋爱之前对对方进行较为充分的了解是非常有必要的，具体而言有很多方面。然而最重要的是哪个呢？性别还是家世？达米安回答:不，是物种。
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 2





	【乔米】论谈恋爱之前弄清对象物种的必要性

**Author's Note:**

> 傻缺西幻。来源跟亲友口嗨说氪蝙家谈恋爱居然先纠结性别，他们物种都不一样！接着又说不同物种成年标准不一样啊，睡20岁人类跟睡20岁的龙那肯定也不一样啊。
> 
> Warning:本文某些角色可能表面上看起来似乎犯了罪。

谈恋爱之前对对方进行较为充分的了解是非常有必要的，具体有很多方面。然而最重要的是哪个呢？性别？家境状况？个人财富？

不，是物种。

听起来荒谬吗？实际上，它可重要了，甚至决定了人们是否会因为一次恋爱而被对方家长怒气冲冲地找上门甚至未来还有可能不得不面临联合法庭的指控。

这是达米安·韦恩坐在自家会客室沙发上得出来的第一个结论。

他首先看了看对面坐着的、身材高大健壮的成年男性，他看起来大概三、四十左右的，黑发蓝眼。对方面容严肃，看起来已经没有进门之前那么生气，只是眼神偶尔有些闪烁，而达米安一时半会儿不能确定背后的原因；接着他视线右移，看向旁边那个身形比他父亲小了一圈但同样健壮俊美、黑发蓝眼的青年，或者说少年——刚认识的时候他以为对方大概有十七或者十八岁，当他做出猜测时，对方也没有否认。

然而达米安回想起初遇那时，不得不惊叹又恼怒地承认，他那从不说谎、无比真诚的小男朋友当时的确没有否认他对其年龄的猜测，但他也没有承认。一切都是他一厢情愿的认知，比如认为对方是个小自己三岁左右的刚刚成年的人类青年。

而达米安万万也没有想到，这个对他坦诚了大部分信息、包括家里面几口人、一共几间房，甚至还告诉他家里还有一条白色的小狗叫小氪，以及其他的乱七八糟的一些远亲近邻等等一大堆事的小男朋友，唯独没有把最重要的事情告诉他，而且选择了任由他进行猜测并且对此不否认也不承认以此来维持他从不说谎的原则，而这件事就是，他压根儿不是从人类女性的子宫里爬出来的。

他是从一个金色的蛋里爬出来的。

达米安看了看面前的父子两个，尤其是他那个提出回家告知父母他俩恋爱关系并为之后进一步发展打好基石的男友，乔这时冲他眨了眨眼，努力地向他露出一个微笑，达米安的眼神愈发地深暗起来。

这天杀的、愚蠢的、有翼爬行动物。

他一点也不想直接用龙这个词，不管达米安能否坦率地承认，龙的确是他从小到大最喜爱的种族，虽然当乔同他谈及龙和龙类聚集地时，他不那么坦诚的、甚至有些别扭的不想让对方察觉到自己这个幼稚小男孩一样的爱好，并且僵硬地转移了话题。但没错，他就是喜欢龙，从幼年第一次短暂地偷看到自己父亲跟老宅后院那头巨龙待在一起时，他就希望有一天自己也能结识一头龙，属于他的龙。因此，他也很难接受自己被一条龙、一条未成年的龙，睡了大半年而自己却对此毫不知情的事实，即使他只是不知情其中的一部分，但这一部分，恰好就是他被欺骗的证明。

正所谓聪明一世糊涂一时。

想到这里，韦恩家下一任家主的面色越发的不善了。

2.

恋爱之前对对方坦诚必要的相关信息是非常有必要的，具体包括但不限于家庭成员数量、房间数量以及自己从小养到大的宠物，不过这里指的是宠物的从小到大。真诚善良是肯特家立足的根本。

但不说谎不代表他不会暂时隐瞒一些事情。比如在他的准男朋友猜测他的物种和年龄时，做到面不改色的既不否认也不承认。好吧，他还是有点脸红的，只不过那也被达米安默认为了害羞而非内疚。

这并非他的本意，他其实可以在最开始就向达米安告知他的种族:他是一头龙，身上长翅膀、浑身覆盖黑色鳞片、有蓝色竖瞳的龙，哪怕他的翅膀还没有发育完全，不像他的父兄还有姑姑那样健壮、展开后足以遮天蔽日。但是他觉得达米安会喜欢的，因为他以后可以带着达米安飞。

在他坦诚之前，乔决定迂回一下，好让这个消息听起来像个惊喜，于是他试探性地跟达米安谈起了龙跟龙居住的群岛。

然而结果出乎他的意料，人类青年不仅没有露出愉快的神色，反而蹙起了眉头，并明显强硬地转移了话题。

于是乔意识到，达米安不像他预想的那样会喜欢龙，他一点也不喜欢龙，理所当然地，他也不会喜欢身为龙的自己。想到此处，乔眼含悲伤地看着眼前黑发绿眼睛的人类青年，默默地向自己一见钟情的爱人做着告别。

乔回想起自己初出家门就被暴风袭击，艰难地落在海滩边时第一眼就远远地看见了身着黑红制服和披风的人类青年，哪怕相隔甚远，龙类极佳的视力还是让他一眼就能看见对方那张俊美迷人的脸、即使他是龙也会为之惊叹。为了不吓到对方，乔努力回想着上课时学会的魔法，把自己变成一个跟对方看起来差不多大的人类，并躺在那里静静地等着对方发现并接近，最后像救下一个落难旅人一样带他回了临时帐篷。乔以为他们会有一个美好的未来，但没想到还没开始，这段预想中的美好关系就因为自己的种族而化为海上的泡沫。这令乔更加地沮丧。

达米安也不知身边那个刚刚还浑身散发着快活气息的肯特为什么突然就满脸的失落，难道是因为对方喜欢龙而自己却不想同他讨论吗。偷跑出来的韦恩家未来家主、现独行佣兵脸色越发地深沉。

就在乔想干脆把一切开诚布公，然后独自一个人承受一切时，达米安的几句话却给了他本不该有的希望。

达米安问他:“你今年多大？十八岁全成年，你应该已经成年了吧？”

乔眨了眨眼，最后回答到:“呃，还没，不过也快了。”

达米安撇了撇嘴，接着道:“快了，行，可以，那应该没问题了。那我说下我，我二十岁岁。”

他二十岁，乔想，达米安才二十岁，比他小了一百多岁呢，他真可爱。于是他飘飘忽忽地像是喝醉了酒一样重复到:“哦，你二十岁。”

达米安看着他，像是下定了什么决心，然后他说到:“那么，你能接受？”

乔没弄明白，达米安二十岁，有什么不能接受的。于是他点了点头。

下一秒，他被猛地抓住领子往前一扯，嘴唇上接着传来柔软的触感。

于是他有了一个人类男朋友。

这之后他俩一起又在大陆游荡了半年，达米安告诉他，他的父亲当年也曾出门游学，只身上路，从极寒的北国到南方零星分布的诸座海岛，他亲身踏遍了大半个世界地图，最后回到家中继承家业。达米安从心里崇敬他的父亲，他想要效仿，走一遍长辈当年走过的路。最后达米安躺在他身边，光裸的胳膊枕在脑后，乔听见他说，他得回家了。

乔表达了自己的不舍，并告诉达米安，自己也需要回家一趟，把他俩的关系告知父亲和其他家庭成员，并且有可能跟自己的父亲一同上门拜访。想到前不久阿尔弗雷德来信说老宅正在翻修的事，达米安把自家临时居所的地址给了乔，并约定好了来年春天再见。

于是达米安启程回了哥谭郊外，乔则在送走了男友之后，解除魔法，张开双翼向家的方向飞去。

TBC.


End file.
